fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blast (Fan fiction)
Summary Blast 'is the highest ranked hero in the hero association and is by far the strongest among the S-Class. He is from a parallel world and was sent to the main Earth in his infancy when his universe was nearing destruction. He is from a species distinct from the main inhabitants of his world, a Helian, and manifests superpowers after absorbing enough white sun radiation. Origin When Blast was still an infant, his universe came under attack from God and its time-space was damaged, before the universe could be reduced to a void of nothingness, Blast's father put him inside a magical flying cocoon which carried him across dimensions and brought him to the main universe of One-punch Man. The cocoon flew towards earth and following probability, crashed into an ocean, the cocoon then rose up from the water, navigated the area to find an orphanage and dropped an infant Blast into their care. As Blast grew older, his powers started to awaken, at first he was scared and kept it a secret but was later found out by a superhero named Tin Soldier who helped him make sense of what was happening. Tin Soldier had taken the responsibility of protecting the neighborhood where Blast lived and he was admired by him. One day a mysterious being targeted the neighborhood taking many lives in the process, only stopping after Tin Soldier gave up his life to defeat him, the incident brought an 18 year old Blast to tears but prompted the survivors to blame the hero for the tragedy, saying that he was useless. Such treatment of a man who had dedicated his life to help others disgusted Blast, who left the orphanage and went to live on his own. He decided that he would honor Tin Soldier by becoming a hero but would make sure that people wont put the responsibility of saving their lives on him. Appearance Blast is a well built individual with hair that is black and spiky. He wears a superhero suit that has a cape and a zipper with a fiery design around it. Personality Blast has a very kind heart and wishes the best for others, but he dislikes it when people, instead of being self reliant, blames others for their problems. He doesn't like taking the easy way out and values hard work and dedication. He respects Saitama who is much stronger than him and doesn't put up with people that don't appreciate the service of a hero. Combat Statistics 'Tier: Unknown Name: Blast Age: 45 years Gender: Male Occupation: S-Class professional hero Origin: One-punch Man (Fan fiction) Classification: Helian, S-Class hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Freeze Vision, Nuclear Breath, Enhanced Senses, Ability to see the Electromagnetic Spectrum Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively FTL (Over 960 times the speed of light, flew from Earth to where the centre of the Sun would have been in half a second). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Carried a battery that had the Sun trapped inside it). Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Virtually limitless as long he is under the influence of a white sun. Range: Standard melee range, multiple kilometers with Freeze Vision and Nuclear Breath. Notable Attacks and Techniques Helian Physiology As a Helian, Blast's body structure is different from a normal human, he can store white sun radiation and use it to gain superpowers. *'Solar Energy Absorption: '''Blast's body constantly absorbs energy from the Sun which not only fulfills his energy requirements, but also gives him a variety of superhuman abilities. *'Freeze vision: Blast can release a kind of energy from his eyes that slows down the atomic movement of objects, causing them to freeze. *'Nuclear Breath: '''Blast can compress the material in his lungs so as to cause a nuclear fusion, then he can release the energy in form of fire from his mouth. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: '''Blast can see and detect all forms of energy within the Electromagnetic Spectrum. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters